Episode 5214 (17th July 2019)
Synopsis Plot Sienna looks through photos of Sebastian and Sophie. Maxine calls Susan, asking to re-book the wedding. Sienna asks Brody if she would still recognise her twins. She tells Brody that she thought she saw them at the hotel yesterday. Brody advises her to go the police and she is pleased that he believes her. Liam tells Grace of her plan to use Cindy to make Mercedes jealous. Grace makes clear to Cindy that she still doesn't like her and tells Liam that he has to look over Iona. Damon walks in on Maxine standing, and she tells him that she can feel her legs again. Damon worries that she's pushing herself too far and is shocked to learn that Maxine has un-cancelled the wedding. Maxine and Damon have an argument and Grace still is suspicious of Maxine. Sienna tells D.S. Banks that she believes that she saw her twins yesterday. He agrees to look into it for her. Sienna is excited as it may be the day she sees her twins again. James tells Harry that he loves him and vows to not let Harry go to prison. Brody worries to Liberty about Sienna getting her hopes up instead of preparing for the worst. Liberty advises Brody to get her one day of hope. Grace gently asks Damon if he thinks Maxine faked the seizure, unaware Lebi is listening in. Damon is furious with Grace and tells her that she should be ashamed. Levi asks to have a word with Damon. Liam takes Cindy to The Dog in the Pond and kisses her passionately in front of Mercedes. Cindy figures out that Liam is trying to use her to make Mercedes jealous, throwing chips in his face and storming off. Liam tells Mercedes that he saw her face when he kissed Cindy and knows that she was jealous. D.S. Banks informs Sienna that the police checked over the childrens' passports and they are not Sophie and Sebastian, but Sean and Ursula. Sienna is left heartbroken, and Brody tells her that they won't stop searching. James tells Harry that he's booked a B&B by the beach for them both. Sienna is still adamant that Sean and Ursula are her twins and thinks that Warren has changed their names, due to Warren's favourite James Bond film being Dr. No which stars Sean Connery and Ursula Andress. Brody tells Sienna that he is worrying about her mental health. Liam finds Sadie, who asks for more money. Ste finds them together, and Liam telling her to stay away and keep her mouth shut. Ste tells Sadie to come clean and Ste tells him to back off. Liam threatens Ste's family, and Ste makes clear that he's not scared of Liam. Ste calls Harry and asks him to call him quick as he's just seen Sadie. Sienna begins to accept that Sean and Ursula may not be Sebastian and Sophie. Levi visits Maxine and tells her that he wants to try again to work out what's wrong with her. Maxine refuses to have anymore tests, but Levi tells Maxine that he thinks he may know what illness she has - and it's treatable. Damon asks her to do the tests and he will marry her. Levi speaks into his recorder, and says that he thinks that she is fabricating her illness. After Brody leaves the room, Sienna asks to book a room at the hotel under the name "Anna Savage". Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *DS Banks - Drew Cain *Sadie Cressington - Alexa Lee *Doctor Levi Rochester - Cerith Flinn Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019